the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Bethany Edwards
'''' "I can't be weak anymore. People have died because of me. No more. '''Time to act'," '' -- Bethany affirms her dedication to remain strong following Luke's death Bethany Edwards ''(neé unknown)'' is the current tritagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. After coming across Sanctuary by chance, she became a close friend of Drew Stanton and was amongst those that journeyed to Hometown, seeking safety from William Carter. A couple of weeks after the First Hometown Uprising, she met newcomer Harry Edwards, and would eventually become an integral member of the Greencole Group. After losing her sister-in-law and her husband, she becomes more competent with weapons and rises to become Edwards' right-hand woman and eventually enters a relationship with him, giving birth to his children Dominic and Charlotte, and also becoming a mother figure to Edwards' adopted son, AJ. After the Battle of Archangel, Bethany rose to the position of co-leader of AAFB and the State of New Graystone. Just as she settled into a new routine, the State came under threat from the mysterious Fear. After losing several close friends in the conflict, including her brother-in-law, she leads several expeditions to recover new resources to use in the war. With the Fear defeated, Bethany became the leader of AAFB while her husband served on the frontlines of the war with the Government. Like her husband, Bethany was exhausted after the war and retired on a ranch with her family. In her elderly years, she worked to calm her husband's restless spirit. She passed away approximately 12 years later, inspiring her husband to seek out the secret conspiracy against the Commonwealth.The 'New Age' Extension Overview At the onset of the apocalypse, Bethany found it difficult to adjust to the world filled with undead. However, after she loses those closest to her - including her husband David - she hardens quite considerably, and she quickly became one of the most useful and utilized members of the group. Her most prominent skill is her proficiency as a sharpshooter. Throughout the series, this has come in handy against both the living and the dead, with her being one of the most lethal members of the group. She has also at many times taken up the role of teaching other survivors how to shoot, most notably the students of the Greencole School of Defence. Because of this skill she often has taken up as a position as the lookout for the group. Personality Bethany was initially displayed to be incredibly sensitive to the world and, even after two years, could not completely grasp the changes in the world, often breaking down at the slightest hint of trauma, even if it wasn't happening to her. She found comfort and protection in her group members and was aware of her sensitivity, doing what she could to help out, which usually involved her looking after the children as a babysitter. However, after losing her family - David especially - she hardens considerably, refusing to be a damsel in distress. Since this, Bethany has been consistently resolute despite all the tragedies that have occurred to her and her group throughout the series. She is brave and loyal to her allies; not only is she willing to risk her life for her allies, but she often goes out of her way to do so. The most notable example of this is when she returns alone to help protect the members of the community who remained at Greencole for the assault led by the Church. Having long abandoned her meek self, Bethany easily found her voice in the group, shedding her grief and heavily integrating herself. Her relationship with Edwards significantly strengthened, and she rose to the position of his right-hand woman. After the six-year time skip, Bethany displays a much more assertive side due to her position as the Vice-Principle at the School of Defence. She seems especially stern to her students, making her appear to be heartless to some of the younger students. In the flashback to Dominic and Charlotte's teens, Bethany is shown to have taken age and retirement much better than her husband. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Bethany's life before the outbreak. Her father had bipolar and could be nice and cruel to her on a sixpence. She developed a weak personality, becoming shy and introverted, although she maintained a few friendships. She spent most of her time as an assistant nurse. Post-Apocalypse The City At some point after the outbreak, Bethany came across Drew Stanton on one of his supply runs. Taking pity on her, he took Bethany back to Sanctuary. She helped Sandra with ration management. Season 2 'An Iron Fist' Whilst on his way to Stoffman's office, Edwards bumps into Bethany, causing her to drop a bucket of nails. He apologises profusely and shamefully finds her attractive. They exchange names. Season 3 'Fear In Our Hearts' 'No Time Left' Season 4 Season 5 Season 19 'The White Wolf' Edwards finds Bethany up on the roof of his tower. She comments on how well the battle went, and Edwards informs her of his and Drew's plan for a final assault on Archangel. Edwards tells her he has something important to ask her and hands her the ring he found in Upswitch. She happily accepts his proposal of marriage, and she then reveals she is pregnant. Season 22 'Order and Chaos' Six years after the Battle of Archangel, Bethany has assumed the role as the de-facto ''First Lady of the State of New Graystone and become the second-in-command of the Capital. She also handles interviews of newcomers and serves as the Vice-Principle of the School of Defence. She has also made an effort around the house to make it more disabled friendly to her cane-using husband. Like her husband, she has changed physically: she has gained a scar beneath her left eye and her hair has become lighter in colour. Bethany is shown to still be in a loving relationship with Edwards and wakes up to see her husband already dressed and ready for the day. She reminds him that its omelette day, much to Edwards' displeasure. Bethany travels on horseback to the School of Defence and sternly instructs the students to get into their positions for target practice; she shows particular hardship to Ben, who is favoured to win. However, she notices Molly is beating Ben's scores and gives her the extra bullet; as Ben protests, Bethany shows him Molly's scores to put him in his place. She decides to place Ben and Molly in the same league. Later in the day, when Edwards returns home, she tells him about Ben's performance and Edwards tell her about a new group Kyle brought in, as well as a seemingly hostile group to the south. He also tells her about AJ's plan to become a warden at the Gate. Bethany says she's proud of him, saying he's finally able to let AJ go. The next day, Bethany conducts a deeper interview with Hannah, asking her what she can bring to the Capital and how she and her group have survived so long. Season 35 'Of Pain and Suffering' Death Killed by: * Charlotte Edwards ''(indirectly caused) * Zombies (alive) Whilst trying to save the life of her daughter, Charlotte, Bethany is bitten on the neck by a walker. Later that night she succumbs to the infection and reanimates. * Herself (suicide) While talking about Bethany's death with Hope, Edwards reveals that Bethany, unwilling to let her husband put her down, committed suicide before she could reanimate. Killed Victims * Martin (before reanimation) * Maria (accidental) * Luke (indirectly caused) * Norman (caused) * 23 unnamed members of the Church * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Quotes * "Do you know who I am? I'm not "honey", not "sweetheart", not "dear"...I'm Bethany. '''Bethany Edwards',"'' Trivia * Bethany has one of the highest kill counts. ** Bethany has killed the highest number of members of the Church. * Her weapons of choice are a Lugar and her katana, as well as a knuckleduster knife. * It was revealed in Season 13 ''that Bethany has ashen-blonde hair, and she dyes it brown due to disliking her hair colour. * She is the only character to be officially married twice. ** Her first husband was David, who she bonded with during the journey to Greencole. ** Her second husband is Edwards, who she married shortly before the Battle of Archangel. *** In addition, Edwards and Bethany are the only couple to be officially married, with Gideon conducting the ceremony. * Bethany has a scar on the bottom of her neck, which she hides with her long braid. * Her favourite song is "Romeo and Juliet" by Dire Straits. * Bethany and Edwards' relationship is the longest in the series. * Bethany is arguably the best shot in the series, with more headshot kills than any other character. * EDStudios planned for Bethany to remain alive in the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age''' Extension]] and become riddled with dementia, but this storyline was dropped and given to Carl instead. Category:Sanctuary Survivors Category:Hometown Category:The Greencole Group Category:Commonwealth of New Graystone Category:Veteran Ranch Category:Characters Category:Edwards Family Category:Married Category:Tritagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Gave Birth After Outbreak Category:Main Characters Category:Adams Air Force Base